


Alone Together

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl fight a bit...





	

"Amethyst! You get back here right now!" Pearl yelled as she looked in the fridge.  
Amethyst rolled her eyes as she stopped in her tracks right in front of the temple door.  
"What, Pearl?" She asked.  
"You can't take that food. Steven needs it," the tall gem said, closing the refrigerator door.  
"Go buy some more," the purple gem replied.  
"No, Amethyst. Put that food back," Pearl instructed.  
"Gosh, P, do you really want me to put it back?"  
"Yes, for Steven,"  
"Well..." The short gem started, "You're gonna have to come and get it!" Amethyst ran into her room.  
"Amethyst!" Pearl screamed running into her room after her.  
"Oh, Pearl. You won't be able to find me in all these piles of things," Amethyst's voice called.  
"And by things, you mean junk?" Pearl called, trying to follow Amethyst's voice.  
"Whatever you wanna call it, P,"  
"You know, maybe I should just start cleaning your room and-"  
"No!" Amethyst yelled, "Please, Pearl, don't."  
"Maybe if you give back the food you took..." Pearl said pinpointing where Amethyst was.  
Before the purple gem could respond, Pearl moved the junk that Amethyst was hiding behind.  
"Gotcha," Pearl said smirking.  
Amethyst groaned.  
"Give it up,"  
"P, can't you just buy more?"  
"C'mon, Amethyst,"  
"Fine. I didn't want the dumb food anyway," the short gem snapped, shoving the food in Pearl's direction.  
Pearl sighed, taking the food and leaving. She put the food back into the refrigerator.  
"She'll get over it," she muttered to herself.  
"Will she?"  
Pearl gasped, jumping as she turned around to see Steven sitting on the couch.  
"Oh, Steven! What a... Surprise," Pearl said.  
"Is Amethyst okay, Pearl?" The boy asked.  
"She'll be fine, Steven. You need food more than she does. She should understand that," Pearl said sitting next to Steven and placing her hand in his hair. "Ready for dinner?" She asked.  
"Sure am!" Steven exclaimed, making his way to the counter. 

-the next day-

"Where's Amethyst?" Garnet asked.  
"I haven't seen her since yesterday," Steven answered.  
"She needs to come on this mission with us," Garnet said.  
"Really? I suppose I could look for her in her room and the two of you look outside," Pearl suggested.  
"Great plan! Come on, Garnet," Steven said pulling the fusion along.  
Pearl went to her room, sliding down the waterfalls into Amethyst's room.  
"Amethyst?" Pearl called, "Amethyst? We need you for a mission! Come on!"  
Pearl waited a few moments. There was no response. Pearl sighed and looked around some more.  
"Amethyst?" She asked.  
"What do you want?"  
"We need to go on a mission,"  
"Too bad,"  
"Amethyst, please-"  
"Why don't you just do it?"  
"Garnet said we all need to go-"  
"Tell her I'm not going then,"  
"Amethyst, just-"  
"No, Pearl!"  
Amethyst appeared in front of Pearl.  
"Just leave me alone. Go do whatever Garnet wants me to do. Since you're so perfect and since you can do everything," the purple gem said rolling her eyes, her arms crossed.  
"Amethyst, you know I'm not-"  
"Oh, you're not perfect? I couldn't tell," she continued.  
"Stop! Just come on this mission now," Pearl said.  
"What's wrong, Pearl? Am I hurting your feelings?" Amethyst asked, slowly walking towards Pearl, "Do you have feelings?"  
"Of course I do," the taller gem answered.  
"Sure," the purple gem said, blowing her hair out of her face.  
"Are you accusing me of something, Amethyst? What did I ever do to you?"  
"You know what! You're always yelling at me. Something goes wrong and it's my fault. Always. You always blame me. I'm always wrong no matter what,"  
"Amethyst, I-"  
"You don't even care what your yelling does to me! You don't care how I feel about it or how I feel about anything! We don't have a civilized discussion about what I did or didn't do and how to fix it! You just yell at me and leave!" Amethyst yelled.  
"It's not my fault you so stubborn!" Pearl yelled back.  
"Well, it's not my fault you can't see your mistakes because you're defective!"  
Pearl's eyes widened.  
Amethyst's eyes widened too.  
Neither of them said anything for a moment.  
"Pearl, no, I didn't mean it, I-" the short gem started.  
"Stop. Just stop," Pearl said, walking away.  
Amethyst frowned, watching as Pearl left. Pearl walked out into the house, her eyes starting to water.  
"Pearl! Did you find her?" Steven asked.  
"In her room," Pearl said shakily as she stepped onto the warp pad and warped away.  
"Huh?" Steven wondered.  
"Give it time, Steven," Garnet said, "They need to work something out..."  
Amethyst appeared from her room.  
"Where's Pearl?" She asked.  
"She warped off," Steven answered.  
The purple gem nodded and warped off as well. She arrived at the strawberry fields. Pearl always went there. Amethyst wandered around, looking for her teammate.  
Finally, she found her, hugging her knees, staring up at the sky.  
Amethyst walked up behind Pearl.  
"Pearl, listen, I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just angry and it wasn't fair to you. I-I'm sorry," Amethyst said.  
Pearl sat there silently for a moment.  
"I'm sorry too. I wasn't fair to you either, Amethyst. I just- I'm sorry," Pearl said at last.  
Amethyst sat next to Pearl and hugged her.  
The two gems sat there for a while, hugging and looking up at the sky.  
"We should head back," Amethyst said quietly.  
Pearl took a deep breath, "You're right. Come on."  
The two of them stood up and walked back to the warp pad.  
When they warped into the house, it was much later than they had expected, in fact, the sun was coming up.  
"How long were we there?" Pearl asked quietly as she looked out the window.  
"About twelve hours," Garnet answered, settling herself on the couch.  
"Oh," Pearl replied, blushing a little as she looked over at Amethyst who was digging in the fridge.  
"Amethyst!" She whispered, trying not to wake up Steven.  
Amethyst looked at her.  
"Oh, right," Amethyst said sheepishly.  
Pearl smiled, "Some things never change."


End file.
